<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Serve by madrastic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856157">To Serve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic'>madrastic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to Belleton [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(i mean the snake has 2 cocks so), Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hemipenises, Hypnotism, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Monsters, Naga, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, Simultaneous Orgasm, Snakes, Tail Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a storm brewing, Luke thinks it best to weather the rain out in a cave. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't the only occupant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>an idiot human/a bored naga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to Belleton [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Serve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>special thanks to Awkward_Dragon for reading this out on call with me; it's a *lot* better now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Well, Luke wouldn’t exactly describe his day as ‘good’. A rainstorm had washed out most of the roads yesterday, and the bulk of his party had decided to head back to town. Not even legends of a town made of gold, so valuable as to be kept secret from the rest of the nation had managed to lure them after him. They had laughed at him and turned right around, off to the city for booze and women, all except one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, just his luck, it was the creepy one. A slender woman with a short blonde fringe that hung in her brown eyes and suntanned skin.   Addie </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> normal, for all intents and purposes. Of course, looks were always deceiving. The way she moved made his skin crawl, as if she were puppeteering around someone else’s body and only just getting the hang of it. Often, she would jerk her head up almost mechanically, eyes trained on the sky, searching for some omen from the gloom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice, too, set him on edge. It came out a bit too high, too childlike. Had Luke not known better, he would have assumed she was a patchwork creature, stitched together with disparate parts and animated with necromancy. It sickened him, the thought of one of those creatures so close by. No, not one of them had the simple, human beauty of Addie. She was capable, and pretty, and interested in what he had to say, especially about the village of gold. God, her eyes on him as he rambled on about his theories, the fire flickering in those brown depths... it brought him to sin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, though, they walked in silence. The overcast sky was their chattiest companion, rumbling with the promise of more storms now and then, flashes of lightning not too far away. A shiver ran through him, no doubt a result of the changing air pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we break—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Addie cut him off before he could finish speaking, staring straight ahead, but still reacting to him like she was looking directly at him. “There’s a town up ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squinting in the direction she stared off in, all Luke could see were trees and a vague, muddy path. Nothing that they hadn’t become intimately familiar with after hours of walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He asked, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Getting caught in the storm would only make things worse. Elliot took half our rations, and a good chunk were washed away…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a town.” She repeated. “Trust me. Thirty minutes, tops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another odd thing about her: the way she spoke, as if she could see people clearly out of the corners of her eyes. She made Luke uneasy at times, the sheer confidence with which she had declared their locations though this sparsely mapped area. Had she been in this neck of the woods before? She couldn’t have been, else she would have said something before, right? Still, he followed her without much complaint. Above them, thunder boomed, loud and long. Why he had thought it would be a good idea to scope out the Deep Woods during their storm season…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Luke said after another stretch of time, “why don’t I get some shelter and, if you can’t find the town, you come join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Addie turned to watch, studying him. The intensity of her gaze disquieted him. It bored into his soul as easily as flipping through a children’s book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After too long a pause, she shrugged. “Do what you will. The quest we got from the crone says there’s a cave system that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough for him. With a goodbye, Luke marched off, feeling her eyes on his back as he fled. True, it may have been cowardly, but he had never insisted on his bravery. Being a coward keeps you alive, especially as your companion continues to be creepy and quiet. He could hardly hear her as she walked farther and farther, her steps blending into the sounds of the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter. Luke could do this. He had, what, ten minutes before the sky opened up in a torrent? Surely, he could find that cave in time. Following the direction Addie had specified, he fought his way through the underbrush, slicing it down with his sword when it dared encroach on his path. Ugh. This had been such a terrible idea. No wonder everyone else had laughed, opting to take shelter in a warm, dry inn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearby lightning lit up his surroundings, and Luke could make out a divot in the earth. It yawned open like a pit, but carved into the side of a hill, it would keep him safe when it started to rain in earnest. A few raindrops fell onto his head, unpleasantly cold as they ran down his neck. Luke ducked into the cave, hunkering down just in time for the rain to start, punctuated by a particularly loud clap of thunder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dirt floor crunched under his feet, quiet in the static of the storm. That was alright, though. From what he could see, there wasn’t anything here. The very back of the cave had been cast into shadow, though that would likely sort itself out as his eyes adjusted. It was quiet in here, almost like a tomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Scratch that thought. Bad things happened when Luke poked around in tombs, especially when he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprised</span>
  </em>
  <span> by tombs. Better to put that thought out of his mind now, rather than have it linger, waiting and watching for him to fuck up. At least Caelin wouldn’t be looming over his shoulder, critiquing everything he did. Damn that jackass. He was probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Luke was stuck out here. God, it was so aggravating how he found fault with everything, but insisted on sharing a room with Luke, only to complain about him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, he refocused his thoughts on the present. It wouldn’t do to get all caught up in his thoughts like that, especially if he was going to be alone for the afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It may have been dark inside the cave, but it was still sheltered from the deluge. Dimly, Luke wondered if Addie was coming anytime soon or if she’d found a place to hide from the downpour. Well, it wasn’t like he was going anywhere for the foreseeable future. It would be a waste to get soaked, only to keep walking in his sopping clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound in the gloom snapped his attention back to his immediate surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhythmic, just loud enough to be heard over the din of the storm, it was a soft rasp, like scales against stone. Heart racing, Luke turned slowly, coming face to face with this new threat. A dark mass appeared in the shadows, constantly moving, with little flecks of reflective yellow shimmering in the sparse light. A pair of glinting eyes shown out from the creature, its humanoid upper body glancing around, taking in the sight before it, as its long, serpentine lower body unwound beneath it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Rearing up, it tilted its head, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, hello.” Its voice slid through Luke’s thoughts like an oil slick, drifting and dribbling. “I didn’t expect to have a visitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shut his eyes reflexively, backing away as much as he could. Mistake. He had made a very big mistake, and he was going to be paying for it. Heart in his throat, he drew his sword, ready to take this fight blind. Even if he died, he had a change of striking a fatal blow. Things like this were too dangerous to live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s no need to be like that.” A chuckle rounded out the monster’s sentence, the sound of shifting scales all around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be harder than Luke anticipated, unable to see, unable to pinpoint where it was and putting its words out of his mind. Lashing out, the tip of his sword caught on stone, rather than cool flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it spoke next, its voice came from right beside Luke’s ear. “Now, now. Aren’t we being a little hasty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could think, he slashed at the space beside him. Strong clawed fingers wrapped around his wrist, immobilizing that arm. With a scream, Luke kicked out, driving his steel-toed boot into unyielding muscle. A sharp hiss rang out instead of a taunt and he redoubled his efforts. Stomping down, he tried to strike the more humanoid portions, opting to do damage to the more fragile aspects of the creature. Nagas were tricky things to deal with, and Luke certainly wasn’t equipped to face one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its grip on him only tightened, and Luke responded by shouting, drawing his dagger and moving in closer. The blade swiped through empty space, but he could tell where the monster was, could hear it breathing slow and unafraid. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> it afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is growing rather tedious, wouldn’t you say?” It hummed before Luke’s other wrist was captured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coils wrapped around his legs, holding him fast as the naga adjusted itself. Its fingers pushed some tendon in his wrist and pain flared in his hand, searing and sudden. A cry rang from Luke’s mouth before he unwillingly dropped his dagger. He could hear the screech of metal against stone as the monster’s lower body whisked it away, out of his reach. His sword went the same way. Far too quickly, he was rendered powerless, legs pinned together by impossibly strong muscle and wrists held fast in that damned creature’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friends will come for you.” He spat at it, eyes still screwed closed. “If you kill me, they’ll make sure your death is painful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its laugh brought dread to his stomach. It sounded too… human. The monster laughed like a completely ordinary person, not like a thing that spent its time living in a cave, preying on innocent travelers. Just for that, Luke wanted it dead even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coils wound up higher, passing over his thighs to drag, sinfully slow, across his hips. Was this creature </span>
  <em>
    <span>propositioning</span>
  </em>
  <span> him? No matter how long his dry spell would last, he would never be so base as to screw something like this, only a few steps away from an animal. The very thought disgusted him, how it could be so proud of itself to have landed a human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it spoke, it nearly purred. “Now, who said I was going to kill you? It would do you good to calm down; I fear there’s been a misunderstanding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t misunderstood shit.” A traitorous note of fear entered his voice as those coils kept rising, squeezing his midsection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, but you have.” It answered, as if nothing were wrong at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calmly, it forced one of Luke’s arms to his sides, only to be wrapped up in the coils. The other soon followed. Luke was about to be sick. He was going to throw up all over this naga, and it would laugh and laugh and laugh at his lack of control. It was going to keep him forever and take bites out of him when he was hungry, and he would live a life worse than death. This was it. Addie wasn’t coming for him, she had likely turned around and not bothered to look for him once the storm started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cool hand on his chin made him flinch. Snapping his teeth, all he got for his troubles was an amused chuckle. It gripped his chin hard, clawed fingertips digging into his skin, not hard enough to draw blood. Luke struggled away as best he could, arching his back to try and tear himself away from its grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stop now.” His gut churned at how convincing it sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop. It would spare them both the effort of a losing fight on his end and an annoying meal on the naga’s. He was already captured, he should just give up and let the beast have its way with him. If he behaved, maybe it would be mercif—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What in god’s name was he thinking. That monster wove its will into his thoughts so easily, like there was no resistance at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Luke sneered at where he guessed its face was. “Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the smile in the thing’s voice. “Alright, alright. I see how this is going to be. You’re very smart, you know, to be able to resist me so well. Why don’t you open your eyes so you can see what you’re really up against? If you can see through my voice so easily, then I’m sure you’ll have no trouble with my eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Luke tried to ignore the factions in his mind urging him to immediately oblige. It would be so easy to agree with it, to open his eyes and face the monster like that. He could at least see where to aim his attacks better. It might not let him go, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> resisting it well. There were so many stories of people being snatched by nagas and eaten before they had a change to look at them, so if he could resist its voice, then he would probably be able to think his way out of its gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he cracked his eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” He heard as the room swam into focus. “What a very good boy you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The naga was right in front of him, an expectant look on its face. Dark scales covered its serpentine parts, while the skin transitioned into a similar shade, something between coal and ash. It was smooth and soft, only interrupted here and there by patches of pale-yellow scales. Long, dark hair tumbled over its shoulders, highlighting a handsome face. Its lips were elegant, like those of an angel, cupid’s bow and all. An aquiline nose didn’t detract from its appearance, only giving it a regal air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its eyes, though, its eyes transfixed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same yellow as its scales, they radiated an awe-inspiring energy. Before he could think to look away, Luke met its gaze, every thought in his mind grinding to a sluggish halt. Little bits of his brain felt like it melted, as though dripping out through his ears as his world was replaced by those gorgeous, wondrous eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It smiled, revealing large fangs. If it had wanted to, it could have pumped him full of poison long ago. “There we go. Was that really so hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if in a dream, Luke shook his head slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. You were rather rude to me, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” The apology ripped from his mouth before he could consider what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The naga seemed pleased at that. “I accept your apology, thank you. I see I won’t have to teach you manners. Why don’t we start over, then. Hello, my name is Claude. May I have yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke Everson.” His voice was flat, but it didn’t look like it minded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, that smile widened. “Thank you, Luke. You are being so well behaved right now. Why don’t you relax? You just look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span> from your long, hard journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as it mentioned that, Luke felt the weight of his trip on his shoulders. The endorphins had masked his exhaustion under a haze of energy and fear, but now he could feel the way his feet ached from miles and miles of walking, how his muscles cramped from overuse, how his back complained about his heavy pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s been so long since you could just sit down and relax, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a moment to respond. “So long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” the creature hummed, shifting its coils so that Luke could be more comfortable. “Why don’t I help you with that; wouldn’t you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it tilted its head, Luke moved with it, watching those beautiful eyes, unblinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It moved again, but now one of those coils ran between his legs to part them. Luke offered it no resistance. As it finished wrapping him up with only his head and shoulders free, it reclined back, running cool, slender fingers along his chin. Luke held still for it, even when it brushed his hair out of his face fondly. He felt his bag being removed by surprisingly dexterous muscles and the loss of that weight came as a relief. It was all he could do to keep from sighing into the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it really was that heavy, was it?” Those cool hands wandered down to play at the skin of his neck. “Why don’t you just listen to my voice and look into my eyes. That isn’t too hard, right?” At his sluggish nod, it continued. “Good. You must be so tired, aren’t you? The life of an adventurer can be so hard, so thankless. Well, I’m grateful. You do such hard work, and you deserve some time to relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm feeling spread through Luke’s chest, some odd cross between pride and revulsion. Why would he be revulsed? The naga was </span>
  <em>
    <span>complimenting</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, was thankful for how hard he worked. So few people had that attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s alright, relaxing can be hard, especially when the going gets tough. As I keep speaking, and as you keep staring, though, it gets so much easier, doesn’t it? You can feel your muscles loosening, nice and limp, starting from your feet, trailing up your calves, up your thighs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could. A fuzzy feeling spread up his legs, pooling in his groin as the naga kept speaking. It was right, it was so much easier to relax like this, to let his worries walk on by and wander off. As if every concern in Luke’s mind had been cast out, all he could feel was calm peace. The rain outside calmed him, and instead of fussing about his party, his quest, how many rations he had left, all he wanted to think about was the pretty yellow of its eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can feel it in your core, very nice, very loose. It moves up into your chest and you can feel your breathing slowing. You’re tired, so tired, and that’s alright. Lean into it, you’re welcome to be tired, but you can’t sleep just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his body obeyed the monster, his heart calming into a more rational pace and breathing easing, Luke found it hard to keep his head up. His lips parted, jaw slackening in anticipation of the naga’s next command, and it was all he could do to let himself relax further. This was… nice. Very nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good for me.” The praise made something within him light up, but Luke was far too tired to tell what. “You can feel that feeling moving into your shoulders and neck, so nice and loose. So limp for me. You’re doing a wonderful job, Luke. With each moment that passes, you feel more and more relaxed, so, so tired. It’s hard to keep your head up, to keep your eyes open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s head bobbled as he obeyed, eyes still on the naga’s. He was tired, so, so tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Just take slow, steady breaths. You’ve been pushing yourself so hard, you know. It would be so easy to just relax and let yourself drop. Let me help. I’m going to count, and when I reach ‘three’, you will be allowed to fall into a nice, deep sleep. Doesn’t that sound nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke didn’t have the energy to nod, just to blink at the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It understood, though. “Good. So good for me. One, so tired and relaxed, so hard to keep your eyes open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fluttered, but he kept his gaze locked with the naga’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two, so loose and limp, perfectly relaxed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coils held him up, strong muscle tensed under his palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three, off to sleep for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke dropped like a stone, eyes sliding shut as the last vestige of tension faded away and let him slump against the naga. Gentle hands carded through his hair, though he felt them from far away. The coils were so warm, so supportive, so soft. He floated on his own consciousness, hardly aware of what happened to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good boy.” The naga—Claude—purred above him, lightly scratching at Luke’s scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It tightened its coils around him, changing their position so that Luke’s legs bent like he was kneeling down, his torso angled towards the naga. Claude helped hold Luke’s head up, lightly stroking his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a pleased hum, it tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “As you rest, you feel better and better. It feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> to obey, doesn’t it?” A sluggish nod was all the response he could muster. “It does. Every time you obey a command, it makes you feel so, so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That bliss buzzed within him, starting to pool in his crotch. Before he could think to be embarrassed, Claude smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright to be aroused. Would you like some help with that, Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaw slack, he let out some syllables that sounded sufficiently close to “uh-huh”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I can do that.” The coils around him rippled, and he could distantly hear the sound of fabric ripping. “Just relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cool scales met his torso, twisting around him, not tight enough to crush, but still enough to squeeze his ribs. His breathing hitched as they passed across his nipples, the sensation odd, but not unwelcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very good, Luke. You love to be touched like this, don’t you? It’s so nice when people touch you, it feels so nice, so, so good. Every sensation seems to be amplified, doesn’t it, ten times as nice as it normally does.” When those scales brushed his chest again, he couldn’t hold in a moan. “Mm. It’s good to make those kinds of noises, you know. It’s good to let yourself do what needs to be done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Luke opened his eyes again, feeling just enough energy to glance back at those lovely eyes. When he did, he felt himself fall deeper into its spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude’s smile only widened at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The more time passes with me, the more aroused you feel, Luke. Wouldn’t you say that’s the case?” Another clumsy nod. “I’m glad to hear that. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, don’t you? You need some relief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock stood to attention. Even if he had his hands free, he wouldn’t have been able to touch himself. Instead, he resorted to a soft whine, gingerly thrusting his hips into Claude. Little tuts of disapproval made his heart sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not like that.” More fabric tore, and he could feel those coils directly on him, running over his cock and his bare ass. “You do not get to cum until I tell you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude reached for something in its coils and passed it to his hands. From what little Luke could see, it looked like a vial of oil and, as Claude uncapped it and ran it over the tip of its tail, his cock jumped in anticipation. As the tail disappeared in the coils again, he watched the naga for his next instruction. It felt so good to listen to him, to follow along to his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the creature wiped its fingers on Luke’s torn and discarded shirt, it tipped his head up, tracing his lower teeth with its thumb, as if looking for imperfections. “You feel so, so good. Every time you submit more, it feels even better, the best thing you’ve ever felt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke didn’t flinch as the tip of its tail traced around his exposed rim, slick with the oil, and only moaned when it started to push in. Slow, using its tapering shape to work him open. Groaning, he panted as he was slowly, inexorably filled. With his muscles so loose, it didn’t take much effort before the tail could curl inside him, playing with his prostate in a way that made Luke see stars, his moaning and whining loud in the quiet cave. Stretched open like this, all Luke could do was let out the loud, aroused noises, slipping past his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every time you obey a command, it feels just as good as this. It feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be owned, to be taken care of. You are meant to obey, submitting is your proper place.” Claude hummed, pleasantly reclining back as it fucked into Luke. “Your master’s wishes are your wishes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Luke let it stick its fingers into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, he complied, sucking on its fingers like they were its cock. The wave of pleasure he received in turn was like a flood, his cock leaking precum over Claude’s lower body. This was ecstasy, this was perfection. This was where he was meant to be. Nothing could compare to this, not the women nor the men he had taken to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good boy.” The praise made his mind buzz, a hazy filter over everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tail, though, pulled out. Slowly, inch by in, it left him feeling hollow and empty. Luke whined at that, but he was quickly cut off by those fingers pushing deeper into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boys don’t complain, do they?” Claude lifted an eyebrow, expression stern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Good boys didn’t. Letting out an appreciative moan, Luke let it manhandle him, picking him up with his serpentine body and slipping his fingers out of his mouth. As he was moved, he could see Claude’s two cocks had slid out of their sheath and now stood fully erect. Luke had done that, Luke had turned on someone as perfect and wonderful as Claude. The naga brought him down on them both, angling him just right that the heads just brushed against Luke’s stretched rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude’s cocks slamming into him made him shriek in pleasure. Its coils bounced him on them so well, taking the process entirely out of Luke’s control. He cried out, tipping his head back in pleasure as they jarred into his prostate, his own dick impossibly hard, everything both too much and not enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may cum when I do,” Claude sounded out of breath when it spoke. “With every thrust, you come close and closer to that edge, but you can’t step over. You live to serve your master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I live—” Luke’s voice sounded faint to his own ears, distorted with ecstasy, “I live to serve my master. I live to please my master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk crossed Claude’s lips. “You love this, being fucked by your master. Being fucked is the best feeling in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he could do was nod eagerly as the naga rut into him faster, its claws digging into his shoulders enough that pinpricks of pain erupted, little trickles of blood running down his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coils tightened around him, enough to impede his breathing, Luke only groaned in response, clenching around Claude’s cocks as much as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan, low and pleased, slipped out of his master. “You love your master. You love your master so much. Obeying your master is what gives your life meaning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s pants and moans came high and reedy, his body begging for release. Had he the ability and will to think, had it felt like his mind hadn’t been replaced by soft cotton, he would have protested this, blushed at how needy he sounded. He was pleasing his master, though, and thus, it was pleasing Luke. His master wanted this, so Luke wanted this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft grunt, the naga pumped into him harder, losing its previous steady rhythm. That was fine. That was more than fine. His master was happy with what its pet was doing, so Luke did his best to continue, even as his legs trembled and his body tensed up, long-since ready for his own orgasm. The monster’s tail wound around him, flexing as the naga’s human back arched, a hiss spilling from its lips as hot cum flooded into Luke. Like a switch had been flipped, Luke’s body tumbled over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw white, a scream tearing from his throat as he was finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> allowed to cum, splattering his master’s coils with his spend. His limbs twitched as the aftershocks passed him through, pain and pleasure mingling into one all-consuming force. Yes. This was perfection, this was bliss, this was heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distantly, he felt something moving his body. Cool stone kissed the overheated skin of his stomach, but he let out a weak whimper as his master’s scales left him. Breathing hard, Luke waited for his vision to focus, his body empty and drained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” came his master’s singsong voice. “I would like you to listen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded out of breath, but no less beautiful for it. Mustering all his strength, Luke rolled over onto his side, staring into his master’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, though his body complained at the sudden motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His master cleaned itself up, putting its long hair back into some semblance of order. “When you are given to someone, they will then become your new master. You will obey them as you do me, do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Luke couldn’t help a pang of disappointment in his chest. His master was so kind to him, though. Who was to say his new one would be so generous as to let him orgasm, as to let him be so rude right from the outset?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will love them as you do me.” More nodding. “You strive for perfect obedience. To please your master is to please yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I strive to please.” The words bubbled up in him, replacing whatever he had sworn to before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude smiled at that, satisfied with that answer. “You can feel all your thoughts washing away. Your mind is slowing, but the deeper you go, though, the better it feels. It feels good—it feels right. Sitting here, thoughtless, mindless, is the closest you can come to perfect obedience. You are no one, and you are nothing. Your master will give you identity, and you will be grateful for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. A sluggish smile crossed his face. Feelings came like bubbles in honey, slow, unimpactful. Nothing swirled about in his head, and it caused him so much bliss. His cock stirred between his legs, not bothering to complain at being roused so soon. Before long, this feeling had him rock hard, though he didn’t whine for his master’s attention. It was enough for him to float.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good boy.” The praise made his dick jump. “Just like that. Perfectly obedient, perfectly mindless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed like that, smiling blissfully into blank space, enjoying the feeling of his master’s happiness. After some time, he was aware of someone else entering the cave, someone familiar, though he couldn’t muster the energy to care. He couldn’t place her, but that was alright. So long as his master wasn’t displeased, there was nothing to worry about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud, sharp laugh rang out, but he didn’t flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Claude, you really did a number on him.” A smile lingered in her voice as she pushed her short, blonde hair out of her face. “Did you make him a pet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His master shrugged, though its smile grew wide as it set down a rag it had been using to clean itself with. “I’m not too sure, Addie. I’ll send him wherever he’s needed. Is the storm over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping over his legs, the woman—Addie—investigated his master. “Yeah, it is, good timing. I always bring you the best ones, don’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, you do.” His master loomed over her, a grin on its face. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for my boyfriend.” Her grin was just as wide as she pressed a kiss to his lips. “Now, why don’t we take Lukie back to town, huh? I was rather looking forward to cuddling with you and eating your food while you complained.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a huff, his master returned her kiss with one of his own. “Of course, dear. Pet, up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, he was on his feet, trailing after his master like a puppy on a lead. His cock bounced between his legs as he walked, distractingly hard and leaking precum. Every little bit of friction was intolerable ecstasy, but his master paid him no mind, opting to speak with the woman instead. He would have to be more pleasing. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be more pleasing. Barefoot, he walked into town like that, slack jawed, ready to be used.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>